dare to dare
by sawyerG
Summary: caroline, elena and bonnie join the mikealsons for a game of dares
1. Chapter 1

dare to dare -

bonnie, elena and caroline where at the grill bored and not knowing what to do when caroline suggest that they play their old favourite game of dare...

"oh come on we need to play the game, were sat here with no supernatural drama going on and we have all forgot to have fun so why dont we" caroline says excitedly "why not but we need some rules" "such as bonnie" "you have to do the dare or suffer a forfit of every one elses choosing and you can swap dares with some one else which they can then ask you to do one of their dares and you cant refuse" "great i'll go first" caroline says "i dare you caroline to phone klaus and ask where he is and when he tells where he is you have to go to him and kiss him" bonnie says smirking at caroline as elena begins to laugh while caroline scowls.

"fine" she huffs before picking up her phone and dialing klaus's number he picks up on the 4th ring "klaus where are you" 'hello love to what do i owe the pleassure' "where are you" ' at home why' "stay there" she says and hangs up "come on then lets get this over with".

it doesnt take long to get to the mikealson mansion and to knock the door which opens to reveal the youngest mikealson man kol "well hello darlings what can i do for you" "wheres klaus" caroline asks "in the living room" he doesnt even get to finish as caroline storms past him walking in to the living room where klaus is stood by the fire place and rebekah sat on the sofa.

'hello lo-' he doesnt get to finish speaking as caroline plants her lips on his kissing him for what was meant to be a simple quick kiss soon turned into a passionate embrace once klaus got over his surprise

caroline let out a small moan when he twirled his tongue around hers which had shocked her back to reality and had her pulling back and taking a few steps away before flashing over to bonnie and whispering in her ear her dare "oh thanks caroline" "you deserve it now chop chop bonnie" bonnie sighed before walking over to rebekah climbing on her lap when their lips connect grinding against her.

"nikklaus what is the meaning to this" elijah asked coming into the room seeing bonnie kissing rebekah making them break apart and look to him "i have no idea brother" klaus informed him "elena your turn" bonnie said before climbing off rebekahs lap and walking back over to where caroline and elena stood "fine what do i have to do" caroline smirks before whispering something into bonnies ear which had bonnie agreeing " you have to sing happy birthday to one of the garden furniture whilst doing a handstand not stopping the hand stand until we say horra" caroline says.

before elena can move klaus was speaking "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS CAROLINE" causing her to turn around "its a game of dares klaus" "well this sounds fun im in" kol said "sure why not but you dont even know the rules" "nik are you playing" "klaus wont play kol he cant follow rules" caroline says smirking at klaus causing him to arch an eyebrow and smirk before saying "what are the rules my sweet caroline" "your going to play" she ask "sure sounds interesting" klaus says "bekah elijah are you going to join this game" kol asked to which rebekah nodded "why would i want to play kol " "elijah when was the last time you had any real fun you where what 25 when you were turned into a vampire" "24 miss forbes" elijah replied "and when was the last time you had any fun with your family where it leads to no ones death" he looked genuinely stumped "how about you hear the rules and then give us your answer on wether to play or not".

he nods and the girls explain the rules to the originals caroline adding to it "no daggers or no temporary death or any death will be allowed" she says recieving satisfied smiles before kol speaks "and what will happen if we dont follow the rules" "bonnie will figure out how to do a spell on how to give you all disfigured faces that no other witch can remove and which will stay that way even if you kill her" caroline says praying that bonnie knows to play along "and what do i get love if i play by the rules" klaus asks her "a date" caroline says "for how ever long i like" "minimum of 2 hours maximum of 24" "deal shall we seal it with a kiss" he ask standing infront of her she ignores him and turns to elijah "so what do you say elijah are you willing to losen you briefs and have some good old fashioned childish fun" she says earning snickers from the rest of the room he keeps his composure but something in his stare has her moving slightly closer to klaus as if her subconcious knows he'll protect "i'll play miss forbes but i get to give you your next 3 dares" which causes caroline to relax and smile "deal" 


	2. part 2

part 2 -

after elenas dare and a few drinks it was time for kols dare "kol i your dare is to allow the girls to take you into the next room where they are to rid you of your clothing only to be replaced by items of clothing from each girl and you are to remain in their clothing until some one takes pity on you and every time you complain they are to add more clothing to your ensomble" elijah finishs happy to have him frowning causing every one to laugh

before they left caroline decided to speak "i dare you both elijah and klaus to geuss on an item of clothing kol is wearing and try to match it with the original owner of said item if you geuss right the girl whos clothing you matched it with has to do a shot for every wrong guess you have to do two shots and lose an item of your clothing" she finishes earning laughs from all the girls and kol "oh and socks and shoes are considerd one item you cant just take off one shoe it has to be both" elena finished

once agreed and kol dressing he came back wearing - t-shirt of bonnies a bra from elena cardy of rebekahs panties of carolines skirt from elena tights from caroline and rebekahs shoes bonnies earings and carolines neklace and elenas braclet.

when the came back elena had to hurry past and sit down to not show her under wear off but caroline could see the way elijah gawked at her while klaus gawked at carolines now bare legs.

elijah was the first to speak "the cardy belongs to bonnie" "wrong" every one shouts causing elijah to take two shots and then remove his white dress shirt revealing a very muscular chest the girls apart from rebekah making cattle calls and wholf whistling "the tights belong to caroline" klaus says winking at caroline when she takes the designated shot and kol takes the tights of and throw them to klaus who arches an eye brow at him "the girls decided that if you geuss right you get to take the item as a prize"

they seem to like the idea and both nod "the skirt belongs to elena" elijah says making elena do a shot and kol to take of the skirt "the under wear belongs to bonnie" klaus says when she doesnt do a shot he takes of his dark green henley and does the shots "the jacket belongs to miss bennet" bonnie does the shot as kol takes of the jacket and passes it to elijah.

after a few more geusses kols down to the bar and panties with the jewelery klaus in his under wear and elijah in the same predicament every one becoming pretty drunk "carolines neklace please" klaus says holding his hand out while caroline takes the shot "the bracelet is rebekahs " "wrong" "rebekah i dare you to phone matt and tell him how much you like the fact that he has a space ship birth mark on his inner right thigh and when he asks you how you know that you have to tell him that hes not on vervain and you have been having a secret affair in which you compel him to forget and it has to be on loud speaker" elena says laughing loudly at everyones stunned face

rebekah rings his number and places it on loud speeker "hey matt" ' hi rebekah what can i do for you' "i was just ringing matt to tell you that i cant wait until i see your space ship again" ' rebekah what space ship are you talking about' "you know the space ship im talking about, the one on your inner right thigh you know the one you like me to lick when where together " her brothers faces where steaming with anger 'rebekah h-how do you know about my birthmark?' " oh right i forgot i compelled you to forget" 'rebekah how can you compell me im on vervain' "no silly you havent been taken it for a while now not ever since we've been together you stopped so you blood wouldnt be tainted when i drink from you silly, matt ive gotta go i'll speak to you later" hanging up quickly even when he was shouting his protest .

"elena i dare you to give elijah a lap dance" caroline says laughing loudly at her shocked face and elijahs interged one.

at first she was doing it shyly but getting into it she picks up his tie and wraps it around his shoulders bringing his head to make contact with her chest while she grinds on his lap before rebekah calls time and she leaves a sweet kiss on his cheek trying to cool down his obvious reaction to his ministrations he deftly knots his tie before saying "bonnie i dare to kiss my brothers and then tell us who you think out of the family is the best kisser" bonnie agrees and kisses elijah quickly and kluas even quicker but when i comes to kol their lips match in equal battle for dominace his tongue battling hers in a dance that leaves them both panting.

trying to ignore the tingles running through her lower abdomen "if i had to say some one i'd say rebekah on technique kol on flair" bonnie said before taking two shots to wet her extremely dry throat "caroline i dare you to sit on klaus's lap until we say when your allowed to move" klaus who was smirking and caroline who was scowling but got up and went to sit on the lap of an extremely happy klaus "elijah i dare you to tell us exactly how you feel about us compliments to please because we wouldnt want to start a fight now would we" caroline says smirking and making klaus chuckle underneath her

"kol- i find you immature reckless a floosey " "lay it on thick why dont you" "i also find you caring, sensitive and i still find myself looking at you like i did all those years ago as an older brother who just wants whats best for you orr litt bruni braka" "nikklaus - you are impulsive spoiled and you make it extremely hard to for people to forgive you for your actions " caroline sensing his growing hut puts an arm around his shoulders and runs her fingers through his blonde curls to stop him from getting up and strangleling his brother "but you are still the brother who's wounds i tended to when you were human and taught how to fight and who is the only one out of all of us that kept his vow to all of us even if the techniques of that are ... unconventional minn brodir" klaus to hide a tear that was threatening to escape by hiding his head in carolines neck as elijah turned to rebekah.

"rebekah you are my baby sitter yet you are just as impulsive as klaus and reckless as kol and i feel we have catered to your whims for far to long, you have yet to show people that there is still that same girl who would chase us around the village and looked after injured animals even when father and mother told you not to , and i am thankfull for you being the one to always look after our brother, minn litt svass nipt" elijah smiled at her when she was letting bonnie compfort her.

"miss bennet- i can not say i know you well but from my sources i hear you are a very talented young witch who has had alot thrown at her including my brother and have came out on top i believe you will do many great things, and maybe you should let your hair down alot more" he says causing caroline and elena to burst out laughing

"miss gilbert - i find you very peculiar, you have the petrova fire but you have tatias maternal instincts but you have yet to grasp the truth when it comes to your issues with the salvatore siblings, you may love them but the reason you cant choose between them is because you dont want just one of them because they both offer you something that you want in a man" elena's jaw went slack whiile rebekah and klaus snicker

"this is bloody brilliant we should make elijah do this more often props to the great caroline" kol said picking up the bottle and pouring shots for them both just as caroline was drinking elijah turns to her

"ah yes miss forbes" "crap, alright Lay it on me lijah loo" she says turning to look at him as he arches an eyebrow at her nickname but its klaus that comments "lijah loo" making her turn to him and arch an eyebrow "yes lijah loo got a problem with that" making him chuckle "not at all" "thats what i thought"

causing every one to laugh

"miss forbes what can i say you are a worthy opponent" everyone was surprised that thats all he had to say "really elijah we all get reemed but she just gets that" "yes kol because she has single handedly down what i have been trying for nearly a thousand years tried to do , not only that but she will be a good extension to our family when she decides to accept our brothers love, because she is the only one that will be able to challenge nikklaus and keep him in line" he says before turning to caroline "i look forward to the day i get to call you sister" he said causing her to blush look around the room before turning to kol "i think my greatest accomplishment is the fact that i got elijah to have fun with out it involving torture" which causes everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p>translations Elijah is speaking in old norse<p>

kol -

orr litt bruni braka is our little fire cracker

klaus-

minn brodir is my brother

rebekah -

minn litt svass nipt is my little sweet sister


	3. part 3

part 3 -

"caroline you are really giving out the worst dares right now whats go into you" bonnie ask after finishing her dare "i know what she needs to get in her" kol snicckers "kol ! " klaus growls out "klaus i can threaten his liver all on my own thankyou kol i dare you-" "bonnie cuts caroline off " i dare you to tell klaus whose underwear your wearing" "bonnie what are you doing" she hisses "klaus you want to know that our dear caroline who you currently have on your lap is currently with out these racey little number that i am currently in possession of" kol says standing up and showing off the baby blue lace boy shorts that where once on her under carolines dress

caroline groans and puts her head in her hands "oh yes you see klaus the caroline that is sat on your lap has no barrier between her lady parts and your boxers" bonnie says "yes brother dont you think its funny its taken you 2 years to get a glimpse at them and it took me less then an hour to get into her knickers" while they are laughing klaus leans into aks if its true "caroline i dare you to allow klaus to have a feel" kol exclaims causing carolines head to shoot right up and glare at him "seriously"

"are you scared love" kol asked "if not you have to suffer the consequences" rebekah said "which would mean you have to show eveyone" "elena!" everyone exclaimed "what if you cant beat em join em" after every one finished laughing and rebekah actually high fiveing her caroline huffs a fine she takes klaus hand and helps slide it up her thigh his caloused fingers gliding across her soft flesh before the find her pubic bone which causes klaus to let out a quiet growl from the back of his throat and his cock to twitch underneath her sending tingles from her head to her lower abdomen, his fingers make their way towards her moistening lips anticipating the pressure his fingers will apply.

"alright enough no fingering in the living room kids" rebekah shouts causing caroline to shriek and pull his hand out from under her dress and immediately grabbing the bourbon skipping the glass and just drinking from the bottle "klaus i dare you to give every one compliments" rebekah says "oh and they cant be back handed they got to be straight up" she says,  
>growling a fine "elena your not a terrible person, bonnie your a good little witch, rebekah you make the best breakfast that ive ever tasted in a 1000 years, kol you are the best at winding me up" "awh thats beautiful brother" "elijah you have impecable taste in suites and my dear sweet caroline" he says turning to look at her "you love , hang on how much time do i have" he ask rebekah "not long so hurry up and compliment the girl" "this should be interesting" elijah comments to elena who is now sharing a love seat with him "tell me about it i feel like we should have popcorn" she whispered back<p>

as they watch klaus makes sure to look into carolines eyes" je pourrais passer l' ternit en vous donnant des compliments sur votre beaut , l'esprit sur l'ensemble de votre tre" something about the way he was speaking sent chills through her body her instincts telling her that it was something beautiful

"what did he say" elena asked all the girls turning to elijah for a translation "my brother the hidden romantic said in french that and i quote ' I could spend eternity giving you compliments on your beauty you mind your entire being'" as he finished speaking caroline suddenly shot up and ran out of the room everyone shocked by her reaction, bonnie got up halting klaus and grabbing elena before following her into the foyer where caroline was pacing and running her fingers through her hair.

"hey care whats the matter" elena asked "i cant breathe oh god" "hey hey calm down" "can vampires suffocate , because im suffocating right now oh god oh god oh god" before they can stop her she flashes out of the house and towards the fountian as bonnie and elena come out after her

"whats going on in that head off your's" "yeah talk to us" "can you believe it i cant deal with this oh god" bonnie and elena stood and watched as caroline is having a big freak out not being able to do anything to help "oh god im hot really hot" she says taking of her jacket and shoes "caroline what are you doing" they both exclaim when she suddenly climbs into the fountian and laying down muttering something to herself.

"caroline what are you doing" suddenly klaus's voice filters through her ears making her stand up "klaus i- i " "i dare you to tell me what your so scared of" "i cant" "caroline" "YOU!" she suddenly shouts stunning every one who was out there "you because im not used to this , the romantic drawings the speeches or the one look and you can tell that im not okay or how just in your pressence and i know that i'll be safe im not that girl" "im caroline forbes the nerotic bitch on crack the 2nd choice, im the one who gets kidnapped and tortured or cheated on, im the girl who has to try and try to be perfect but its still not enough, not for my mom or dad or matt or tyler or even my friends im never enough" "and then theres you the big bad hybrid you who is a 1000 years old and who does the torturing and scarificing and killing but your also the guy who has the dimple smile and the amazing talent who also has a big heart but who chooses not to show it but thats not the reason why i cant, i'm scared because you would have the power to destroy me when you decide that im not good enough just like everybody does" she ends on a sob.

before she can move away klaus is infront of her swallowing her small gasp with his lips, before it gets to far she pushes him away "you cant do that" "why" "i just gave you all the reaason" "all i heard was i want to but im scared so im just going to have to work hard to convince you that i wont get sick of you i told you i meant it when i said im gonna be your last" "you mean it" "yes even if it takes 1000's more years i-" this time she cuts him off with her lips.

"i cant believe it" kol says "guys we should give them some privacy" elijah says "theyre perfect for each other, who knew" rebekah says following the rest of them inside and leaving klaus and caroline kissing in the fountian. 


	4. part 4

Thank you for the comments,I wrote this when my internet went down for a few days I want to continue it but I need some help with ideas for dares so if you have any dare ideas that will be fun please comment below it will be amazing for me :)

* * *

><p>Part 4 -<p>

after a few minutes kissing klaus flashes them to his room when he sets her down she sways a little "wow who knew that vampires could get dizzy " caroline says while klaus walks over to his dresser "what are you doing" "getting you something to wear " "why?" "you laid in the fountain love your soaking wet i wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we" he said bringing the Henley over to her "can vampires catch a cold" she says smirking as he handed the clothes over to her.

"are we really doing this" "getting changed love i'd advise it" "noo you idiot this what is this are we like what are we" caroline says indicating between them "what do you mean" "like if i where to introduce you to some one what do i say are we friends or what" "how about this is klaus with the dimples" "hey its not funny you cant use my hysterical rant against me" she says smacking his chest causing him to laugh and give her a kiss "caroline forbes are you asking me to be your boyfriend" "oh god get out" she says trying to push him out of the room "this is my room love" "yeah and im chucking you out of it so i can get dressed oh and by the way you'll be the one asking me out" "oh am i" he says walking backwards "yes im that sort of girl" "oh really" he says not realising that hes outside the room "yeah im trying to be" she says shutting the door and locking it "you know a lock isn't going to keep me out love" klaus says through the door "i'll be down stairs in a minute" she shouts back waiting for hear his disappearing footsteps before getting changed.

as soon as klaus walked into the living room bonnie stood up and walked over until she was toe to toe with him, klaus arching an eyebrow at her confrontational behaviour "listen here klaus, im not gonna lie we have never gotten along we've both tried to kill each other more then once" "get on with it bennett" "but that girl upstairs has been through so much and is still standing and she has seen something in you and has for a long time so for her i am going to try and find a way to get along with you call it a some what clean slate, but you hurt her in any way i will find a way to do some permanent damage, understand?" she ask "i wont hurt her" "we'll see " "believe me little witch if i do hurt her i will gladly come to you for some justice" with that bonnie smiles "good now lets get a drink" she says walking back over to her spot next to rebekah on the couch.

"who's turn is it?" kol asked getting bored from where he stood by the bar "we have to wait for caroline" elena says speaking from her position next to elijah "well what on earth is she doing taking so long" kol asked frustrated "some one go get her to hurry before i have to slap kol to keep quiet" rebekah said "I'll go" bonnie say's "I'll go get my girlfriend seeing as shes in my room as it is" klaus says getting ready to go get up when caroline speaks "i'm here and kol i dare you to- push a penny around the inside of a toilet with your town" which causes everyone to laugh "who's got a penny" he ask causing everyone to look at each other "i have one in my purse" elena says getting up to grab her bag.

"rebekah you go and make sure he does it" caroline says "dont you trust me darling" "as far as i could throw you" "see you fit it already love" klaus says beckoning her to come sit back down, she sends him a smile before going over to the bar to get a drink "miss bennett out of curiosity what is your favourite spell that you have ever peformed" elijah ask as "probably throwing me at a locker" klaus says with a chuckle "no its got to be that leaf thing you did with luka" elena said.

"what are we talking about" rebekah asked walking in with kol behind who had a penny still on his tongue "did he do it" "yes it was vile , so what are we taling about" "lijah loo asked bon bon what was her favourite spell to every perform was" "oh please tell me its the aneurysm spell" kol says "why that one" bonnie asked "because you have the power to just sit some where and think about sending the vampires closest to you one and then bomb your inside their brain and blowing it up i was able to do that" "no one would be safe" klaus says.

"so which was you favourite spell to preform, bon" elena asked "fine do you remember when i told you about being a witch and -" "we did the thing with the feathers" elena finished for her "that was my favourite spell" "what you never told me about that i want to see it" caroline exclaims "you did what to feathers" "yeah what did you do with the feathers" kol asks along with his sister.

"perhaps you could show us" elijah asks "i could but it would involve ripping open a lot of pillows" she says looking at klaus "sure I'm intrigued by this feather thing go ahead uses what ever you need to use" he says with a wave of his hand "oh ok i need candles and pillows and-" she before she could finish kol and rebekah had flashed and where back arms full of the things she needed "oh ok place the candles all over and rip open the pillows and scatter the feathers every where" bonnie instructed the vampires to do what she asked as she to ripped open a pillow and scatterd the feathers infront of her

"kol can you turn of the lights" "how are we going to be able to see them float" he asked "ive got that covered lights" as soon as the lights turned of they all stood in darkness , bonnie mumbled something under her breath "everyone close your eyes" she instructed "why"the three originals all asked "dramatic effect" caroline said while entwining her fingers with klaus's as bonnie chanted something in latin suddenly all the candles sprang to life, the light flickering off their faces when the opened their eyes the was a collective of small gasps as every feather in the room were floating around them "caroline sing" bonnie said turning to her and pulling out her phone to play the song she wanted "what bonnie what are you talking about" caroline says bring her face closer to hers.

"pass me your hands and trust me" she says holding her hands out for her to take as soon as bonnie had her hands in her grasp she brang her around pulling her out of the grasp of the hybrid "close your eyes and sing" she said to caroline who after awhile closed her eyes and joined in with the music bonnie was playing " Do you wanna play for love?... Say ... Do you wanna play for love?...Do you wanna play for love?" starting of slowly opening her eyes when she heard people gasp to see the feathers dancing when she sang "keep singing" bonnie whispered

"Your silence... Your silence...Your silence aahhh...Silence...Your silence...Your silence...Wake me?...Say you wanna wake me

Say you wanna wake my life...But I know you...Yes I wanna know you...Yes I wanna know your life...If is just teasing...I will be your teaser...I will be your teaser now..."

as caroline focused on the dancing feathers as were every one klaus couldnt help but focus on her watching as she sang to the dancing feathers with the fire from the candles lighting her face making her eyes shine he took in every detail of her face with the promise of drawing it later, but for now just stayed back and letting himself get lost in the beautiful sound of her voice.

* * *

><p>i suggest to listen to the song when you get to bonnie doing the feathers its goes well :)<p>

the song is lucia- silence.


	5. Chapter 5

part 5

"a joy too let it out ,ah ow ah out " with that caroline finished singing and the feathers stopped dancing and as the music came to an end every feather began to fall and float back down, trickling down like droplets of water,

everyone stood stunned and memzmorised all the originals didnt seem to have a scary face on they just looked normal, Elijah the most serious person that bonnie had ever met had a smile on his face that was so human and innocent that it made her heart feel a little tug, she looked at rebekah and her heart broke a little her eyes were glistening with tears but her smile was full of love, she looked at klaus but he wasnt watching the feathers float down he was staring a caroline, his face a light with a mixture of love and lust and a little bit of possesiveness, making her feel guilty for seeing that look.

Kol looked like a little boy who had had a coin pulled from his ear for the first time in his life his face full of innocent joy, here they where four of the most feared beings on earth, smiling like its the birthdays and christmas all wrapped up in one tiny moment making bonnie see them in a whole new light.

"sorry about the remaining few, they take a few days to float back down" bonnie said ones every one was seated "no need to apolagise miss bennett what we just saw was extraordinary, im sure a few feathers floating in the air attached to nothing will not cause any problems" elijah said with a smile not as ungaurded as earlier but a smile none the less.

"elijah i think its time for you to have a dare" bonnie said making him arch an eyebrow and drawing attention to them from the others "oh its a dare for lijah loo what you gonna get him to do bon" caroline ask moving away from the bar and seating herself on the arm of bonnies chair.

"you should " "kol no i got this, elijah i dare you to tell us 6 stripper names that you have came across and instead of using our names or our titles for the rest of the evening you are not allowed to address us as anything other then the stripper names you find" bonnie says making him look kind of panicky.

"oh and please dont try to be modest elijah we all know that kol has probably dragged you to some down right un tasteful places" caroline says causing kol who had been laughing to grip his heart in mock offence "I will have you know sweet kinky caroline that all those places were nothing but tastefull" "oh please russell brand i'm sure that you dont even know tastefull even if it hit you in the face with a baseball bat" caroline said causing klaus to erupt into a loud chuckle "i'll have you know dear i do know tastefull when it come down to it" raising an eyebrow challengingly " ok kol i dare you to teach bonnie a tastefull performance that she will have to peform for rebekah" "deal"

"well lijah loo what are our names" caroline ask "i say i that i would choose to forfit" "everyone stared in shock but klaus was the first to recover "fine elijah your forfit will be that every time some one uses someones full name you will have to take 4 shots for the rest of the evening" "that is nothing brother" "oh really kol mikealson do you believe it is nothing" "i certianly do no nikklaus, how about you miss caroline forbes, or you miss bennett" groaning he prepared the shots he will need to take "i get your point brother" "i dont think you have elena gilbert certainly doesnt think you have do you elena gilbert how is your brother jeremey gilbert is it is that his full name elena gilbert" he ask his face serious "miss gilbert please do not feel the need to answer that" he says "thats 4 more elijah" rebekah says from her perch "how is it- oh , i see well played brother" he says before picking up a shot glass and tipping it towards klaus before taking it and starting on the others.

"sister dear if you wouldnt mind seating your self in that chair there the show will begin" kol announced happily striding back into the room "that was quick what have you taught her" caroline says leaning into his ear making him turn and smirk before whispering back "not much she was a natural already" with a wink before turning back to what he was doing,

suddenly most of the candles were blown out only illuminating the far corners of the room and around that chair that rebekah sat in creating almost a stage with spot lights and the doors opened revealing a figure that you could barely see even with your hightened senses you could just make out bonnies silhouette against the light in the hall one of her hands stretched out pointing towards the door frame while the other one was placed on her cocked hip her legs tightly together, everyone was waiting anxiously for it to begin...

* * *

><p>ha im evil lol but im thinking the next part off the story should be from rebekahs point of view and possibly bonnies as well.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**so I'm really sorry i haven't updated this story in a while, i just had a lot going on and inspiration hit me with a new idea for a story, which now has 6 chapters and I'm busy working on the next chapter, as well as the loss of internet i haven't really found the time to look back on this story to update but, im here and hopefully this chapter can get me back into this story, because i do really enjoy this concept, let me know what you think :) **

* * *

><p>part 6<p>

Rebekahs p.o.v

I sat nervously in the dinning room chair while the others acted casual, caroline talking to kol while her legs rested in Niks lap kol saying something to her that even with my vampire hearing i couldn't hear , and Elijah sat next to Elena gilbert her counting how many shots he still had to do,

suddenly all the lights went out only a few candles alite around the room, giving it a stage feel to the room, there by the door stood bonnie, i couldnt make her out just her silhouette while she leant against the door frame,

then the beat appeared, i dont recognise it but the beat is slow, and caroline starts to sing, 'its sevon o clock, on the dot , im in my drop top" bonnie moves walking towards me, her hair is down a man's cruiser hat on her head hiding her face from view, her body in a mans white shirt only wearing a few buttons done up hiding her bra and underwear,

her hips are swaying slightly to the music, i watch as she starts to dance around me her fingers tracing my shoulders, and i get more nervous when i cant see her, i can still hear caroline singing softly ' now were here, driving round town, contemplating where im gonna lay you down'

bonnie comes around and slut drops in front of me her hands holding onto my knees pushing them apart, i hear kol wolf whistle and turn and scowl at him, as she climbs her body up to mine, rolling her hips against me her hands playing with her sides,

i hear elena whisper to caroline saying she remembers this and then i watch as bonnie starts to toy with her shirt as before turning her body around her back pressed against me leaning to the side so i can see her front, her hips not stopping the movement,

'trying to get control of me, nice and slow' her buttons are open she brings my hands to push the shirt of her shoulder revealing her black lace bra, her skin soft against my hands as they slide across her front,

i look at her eyes to see them boring into mine, my nerves are fluttering again, i feel myself getting lost into them, and i have the sudden urge to kiss her,

her body is grinding against mine and shes dragging my hands across her baby smooth skin and her eyes are lost in mine, that my eyes drift to her lips and back up to her eyes, and i tilt my head as she leans,

'now baby tell me what you wanna do with me' i hear caroline sing just before our lips collide, my hands find her waist as hers hold each side of my face, our tongues meet and a warmth starts to pool in the depths of my stomach,,,

the lights suddenly come on and i hear Nik say "thats enough, i dont particularly want to se what your going to do with each other"

we break apart and i have to bite my lip as she climbs of me and turns her back on every one while i avoid eye contact with the people in the room before i climb off the chair and grab the bottle of bourbon and drink the brown liquid straight from the bottle, trying to rid my mouth of her taste,

"wow, im just going to put it out there" i turn and look at caroline who has a big smile on her face "that was HOT !" she said and my eyes dart to see bonnie looking at me sheepishly "it would of been hotter if it wasnt my sister up there" kol says and i break eye contact with her to glare at kol "shut up kol" i growl

"what song was that any way" i hear Elijah ask "that was usher, nice and slow" caroline says as Elijah moves forward in his seat "ive never heard of a song called usher before" he says going to reach for a tie that isnt there any more causing me to snicker as caroline bonnie and elena laugh

"no, usher sang it the song is called nice and slow, do you remember that weekend bon" elena says ever one turns to her as she gets red "oh my god, i didn't even remember i just picked that song completely forgetting about it" that causes elena and caroline to laugh "how could you forget that bon, i had to throw those shoes away" caroline screeches

"what happened to your shoes love" nik ask putting a hand on her leg "oh god, no its nothing worth mentioning" "i dare you to tell us" i say intrigued she groans and reaches for the bottle from kol "fine, for a whole weekend , all of us were completely obsessed with that song and we snuck out to a party, got drunk, and the song came on we started to dance" "you mean you forced me to dance care, and i told you i didnt feel to good" bonnie interrupts "what ever, any way we were dancing and then bonnie puked all over my brand new, peep toes and i swore to never play listen to the song again, and i had to walk home with no shoes on got grounded because i came home, it was horrifying" every one laughs

"that reminds me of when nikklaus threw up all over finn, in front of sage" elijah suddenly shouts causing every one to turn to him, to see him half draped over elena with his hair all messed up obviously very very drunk,

i feel someone sit next to me and turn to see bonnie looking at me sheepishly, i slide my hand next to hers our fingers brushing in the space between us and i have a small smile grace my lips as i feel her fingers lay ontop of mine, before turning to look at elijah.


	7. Chapter 7

dare to dare chapter 7

"that reminds me of when Nikklaus threw up all over Finn in front of Sage" Elijah suddenly shouts from his position of half laying on top of Elena causing every one to snap their heads to him, Klaus's expression hardening a silence falling on the room,

"WHAT!" caroline and Kol say in unison to which they share a quick smirk before looking back at Elijah "tell us what happened i dare you" Kol says "hes way to drunk right now-" Klaus starts saying but is interrupted by Kol flashing and forcing a blood bag into a nearly passed out Elijah sobering him up,

they all wait in a angst for him to continue "may I ask why every one is staring at me" he ask slightly confused "tell us about the time that Klaus threw up all over Finn in front of Sage?" bonnie asks he looks at Klaus then around the room before shrugging "I have no clue what-" "cut the crap 'lijah you already let it slip that it happened, now tell us more" Kol says growing impatient "I'm afraid that I have been sworn to secrecy and there for i can not go back on my word" he says causing Klaus to smirk knowing that Elijah is a man of his word, which causes every one to groan

"fine, then I dare Nik to tell us" Rebekah says after bonnie whispers something in her ear "brillant , i dont believe that i have ever loved you more then i have right now sister" Kol says "forfit" Klaus says shocking every one even Elijah, Caroline turns her head and eyes him "is it really that bad that your willing to forfit it" "yes" he says making her pout before turning to look at every one in the room

"kol would you like to do the honours" Elena says "the forfit dear brother is that you have to do 5 shots every time someone uses a full name, which is pretty smart because you'll get drunk like our dear brother Elijah Mikealson, oh and you have your dear sweet CAROLINE FORBES for that one brother" Kol chuckled as Klaus and Elijah took their shots.

the game had progressed until nearly 4 in the morning with Elena half dead from alcohol poisoning and bonnie not faring so well either, Elijah barely able to form a sentence with out swapping languages and klaus being whinny and overly affectionate with any one, which was most awkward when he wouldn't let Caroline an inch away from him and surprising all most all of them Caroline and Kol where the most sober of the bunch and had taken to taking pictures of themselves and declaring each other they're new best friends and even starting a tumbler account in lue of their new found bro-for-ho-mance.

"we should go to the bath tub" Klaus says turning everyones heads to him "why the bath?" Caroline asks from her spot next to him, where she and Kol we squished watching things on her phone "to swim" He says "your meaning the hot tub aren't you brother, because there would be no way we'd all fit in your tub, even if it is rather large" Kol says earning a chuckle from Caroline and a death glare from Klaus, "you have a hot tub" Caroline asks watching as Rebekah Carries a sleeping Bonnie out of the room with out so much as a goodbye.

he nods to caroline "why have I never seen that" Caroline asks him "well considering we have never really got this far before, but trust me theres more to this house than what you have seen my dear" Kol says before Klaus can answer "thats right I've never given you the tour before, come" he says holding his hand out for her to take after he steadies himself. with a laugh she allows him to drag her out of the room.

Kol sighs and looks at his passed out Brother and the newest doppleganger sprawled on the couch before standing up and going out for something warmer to drink as smirk appearing on his face when his vampire hearing picks up on Caroline saying good bye and a threat in all the same sentence, things are looking up for this family he thinks when he shouts back his goodbye.

* * *

><p>3 years later.<p>

It had been three years since the small mystic falls group's lives changed forever, Bonnie and Rebekah fell in love and out of it a couple of times until they came to an understanding which is strange but efficient, they have a somewhat open relationship and live together in a flat just on the outskirts of the city , not long after they began their relationship a group of witches attacked them on a weekend get away, in the process of bonnie dying she some how managed to Kill the small coven and rescue Rebekah from the weapon they were wielding, the fact that Rebekah had been slipping her blood into her morning coffee, ensured her survival but instead of coming back as a vampire something happened when she died the covens magic she absorbed in her death mixed somehow with the healing blood and she came back a mixture of witch and vampire the first ever of her kind and practically immortal, they are both extremely happy.

Stefan and Damon decided that there was nothing left for them in mystic falls and are both happy and travelling the world together.

Elena and Elijah became a couple they live in the city of London, and got married on a trip the family took to Las Vegas on a drunken whim that had Kol and Caroline laughing about for weeks, they have an organisation for those who need a miracle or two, they travel the world helping those in need, wether its curing some one of cancer or letting Elijah argue someone case in court, they just adopted two rescue dogs who run there house hold.

Kol is still Kol this time with more freedom to explore, he will occasionally stay with Elijah and Rebekah but he has permanent room with Klaus and Caroline when he's not running across the world playing with witches or causing mayhem he's with Caroline.

Caroline and Klaus are engaged to be married he proposed on the top of the Eiffel tower which he had compelled to be private from every one which caused a little stir in the French media but was perfect for them, they live in new Orleans running the city with his friend Marcel, Caroline says that it will take at least another 2 years for her to plan the perfect wedding, which caused a few arguments between them, when ever that happens Kol has a friend to run around the world with for at least a few days before Klaus turns up and apologises which has Kol laughing every time he does, there extremely happy.

Everything has settled down became more civilised and domestic, which is what Caroline and every one wanted friendships made and family reunited but looking out at the bars filled with drunk tourist Caroline turns to her Best Friend and soon to be brother in law with a smirk in her eyes "yes, what do you have in mind" he says knowing exactly what she was about to say, over the years and there close bond the two have formed a mental connection a bond that can drive the rest of the family especially Klaus nuts when it comes down to the secret plans and pranks the two pull.

Klaus checked his phone at the same time that Rebekah and Bonnie do in Miami and Elijah and Elena do in their flat in London, they all receiving a text .

as Kol and Caroline finish sending the message they share a laugh and signal the waiter over for another drink from their spot at the bar before looking out at the beach across the road to them, both thinking this will be fun.

looking confused at the text marcel spots Klaus heading out of the bar "Klaus wait up" he says quickly joining his side "ah Marcellous what can I do for you" Klaus says looking at him but not slowing down "yeah you can explain why i have a text from your girl" klaus stops and holds his hand out for the phone.

seeing the same text he not long just got "fun" is all Klaus says when he sees the message.

"I dare you".


	8. update !

**_so you all know that I wanted to end this story so that it was open for a sequel and I can now announce that I have indeed wrote a sequel that is now up, _**

**_Called Game on, I hope that you will read this and hopefully like it as much as you like this story, I'm planning on making it longer then I did this story, _**

**_Enjoy , _**_Grace xx_


End file.
